And so it was
by Abiko
Summary: Everyones home. But how can things go back to normal after all that?RikuSora One Shot


-1There once was a boy. And there once was a girl. She loved him, and he thought he loved her. And if there had only been the two of them, if there had never been the life interrupting destiny that call to him, if god were merciful , they would have grown old together. Would have been married and had children, would have died in each other's arms after watching their grandchildren grow.

However, there three of them, his destiny did eventually call, and god is not as merciful as so many claim. Two boys, who had grown up together, and the girl that seemed to have simply come in with the tide. For them, there had always been something out there. Something else to see, something else to live. And they wished to do so, to see through the eyes of others, to explore new things, and to view the other worlds they so strongly felt were there.

_Be Careful what you wish for._

Great powers tore them apart, and he with the great destiny sought to bring them all together again, sought to destroy those powers that had tore them apart and save every world there ever was and ever would be. New friends helped keep the edge of the pain he felt, but still he yearned.

And then, after so long of doing what he could, he found them both. They were torn away from his side then, as though the gods laughed and taunted him by showing him that which he sought, yet did not letting him keep it.

He grew angry, but kept it inside. Worked harder. Until, after so many more taunts from the gods, and after saving worlds countless times, he fought the ultimate enemy along side those friends so recently found again.

And again, friends were torn. His new friends, and the girl he was so sure he loved. Instead, the two boys from the island that seemed so long ago, he of the darkness, and he who was everyone's light, were left alone on an island that resided in darkness.

For hours they spoke, pondered, and just enjoyed the spare moment of peace they shared in each other's company. And then, as they sat at the edge of tide, he with the hair of the moon's light pulled a bottle from the water.

A note from the girl that had once appeared with the tide, on the tide. Their eyes were seared with the portal of light that appeared from nowhere, and they jumped. But unlike the first time, they were not going into the unknown alone. They each held the hand of their closest friend.

But everything that goes up, must come down.

They fell, plummeting toward the sea that seemed no different that any other, but to them seemed like heaven. They rose to the surface, saw the girl and the other new friends waiting on the shore. And that's how everything was supposed to go.

The three would slip back into place among the island. Everything would go back to normal.

Except. . .

The two boys who had grown up so close, were real fighters. Nobody wondered about other worlds, because everyone had already seen them. Already fought in them. Already lived lives not their own.

Desperation causes the human heart and mind to do unthinkable things.

He of the light gave up his heart to save she who came in on the tide, and He of the night gave up the sun in order to save the boy he grew up with.

They tried to make everything better. But they had grown older. Wiser. Smarter and more mature. The boy who had once loved the girl, looked at the girl whom had once loved him, and she looked back. But no longer was there any of the emotion there had once been.

He loved her as he loved everything else in the world. And the Boy with the moon kissed hair stared at the other, and the other stared him, and they found they had grown close. Best friends they had been before. Now. .

What were they, those two who had shared every thought that crossed their minds, those two who had shared experiences other's wouldn't dream of?

The boy who was the light, and the boy who was the darkness just stared. They shared a smile, something so simple, and yet, it seemed more. It seem a sharing of emotion. A feeling of pride for the other, a feeling of protectiveness. It seemed as though through that smile, they were stood before those gods who had teased and torment them both, hands entwined, and dared them to try something else. It seemed a smile that spoke of things that even after fighting the biggest evils in the world, they were to afraid to speak of aloud.

And so it was.


End file.
